minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Null
Fake! This story is completely fake, like how the rules state so. Nill is not a real character and so for Null. Nill Nill, the Minecraft creepypasta character I have created. This character is like a side kick to Null. He is based of the character Null too. The Story NULL & NILL It started out, I had installed the update for Minecraft PC Edition. I know I shouldn't have done that. But I did, at the time I didn't know what would happen. Most creepypastas happen in Alpha or Beta. But my story takes place in 1.12. The "World Of Color Update" (for me it was world of darkness) Anyway, I created a new survival world. I have heard about minecraft legends like Herobrine, Entity 303, Entity 404, Null, yarniB (Is that it? I frogot) Green Steve, Red Steve and The Nipple Monster. I did what a average person would do in a new Minecraft world, chop down trees, build a house, find sheep quickly and kill them and then you make a bed. So I wen't to sleep in the bed I had made, the next morning I woke up and went outside to cut down some more trees to make some tools. When I was walking around, I saw something strange. I saw a player completely in a black skin. Beside it was another figure but in all white. I couldn't see their name tags because I was far away. I started approaching them, thinking it was 2 hackers that had joined. As I walked up to them I only got a glimpse of 1 of the name tags, it had ul in it. "Wait, THAT'S NULL!!" I freaked out and sprinted back to my house. It was already dark. I went to bed and OF COURSE, woke up in the morning. But when I woke up, I got a message in the chat box thang. "Null and Nill have arrived." There was no username left of the message. I decided to go outside to try and look for Null. I figured that the other figure was Nill. So I tried looking for them. As I was walking, I saw a cross made. But it was in a area of trees and it was made of oak logs. Then I saw that a sign was on it. It said "Null and Nill is near." I then looked behind me and saw a black figure with a white figure with the player names "null" and "nill" "Who are you?!?!?!" Null disappeared, Nill was standing over a pit of lava and everyblock on the ground was lava. I started sinking into the lava. As the death screen came up I saw Nill was gone. I closed the Minecraft window and I opened up google chrome. I typed in "What is Nill?" It came up with some links, I clicked the top one. It showed a page full of text and I started to read. "Nill, is a video game virus apearing in old Atari games and games still around today. It started when a Atari programmer was working on the sucky crappy Pac-Man Atari version. He wanted to add a secret enemy, but his code was completly wrong and it made a video game virus character. It can spread infecting anything on a computer, cartridge, floppy disk, CD, DVD, Micro SD, SD Card, USB drive and etc. If you plug any of those into a computer with the infection, the virus will spread. If you have google chrome, it can delete some websites. But someone forgot to take out a SD chip while playing Minecraft and it secretly infected the whole game." Below the text was a picture of a strange white creature in a old 16 bit Mario game. I decided to fire up Minecraft again. When I looked at all the worlds they just said "null nill" and all of them were in creative mode. "WHAT TEH HECK?" I clicked a random world and the screen showed the loading screen. It loaded very slow, finally the world loaded and I spawned in the air on a grass block. In front of me was a grass wall. I saw that below me like 88585 blocks was bedrock. The wall had a bunch of signs. The first one read "stop" "me and nill will do what we have never done before" "we will destroy your life" Then the game glitched showing colorful strips of color. Then my computer restarted. I started to hear a weird sound coming from the box computer thing. I got up from my chair. The box fell over. It was on my table next to my monitor. Since it fell with such impact, it caught on fire and started to spread. Soon my whole room including my bed was on fire. I ran out of my room. As a ran the door behind me was on fire. "MY HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I thought. I remembered, my parents were on a date so I was alone. I ran into the living room but I tripped on the way. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My foot was stuck. The flames started to come into the living room. I remember I was caught on fire. Null Meaning: In mathematics, the letter 0. In computer science, a signal with anther signal to create null. Nill Meaning: To resist action. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities Category:Null